This disclosure relates to social networking, and more specifically, to systems for generating suggestions for guests to events in a social networking system based on social information.
Social networking systems allow users to create accounts that are tied to their identities. Users of a social networking system may create user profiles that store information that they choose to share with the system. A user's profile may include, for example, information about a user's age, gender, employer, alma mater, and marital status. Social networking systems also allow users to specify connections to other users of the system. The users that are connected to a specific user are called the “connections” or “friends” of a user.
Social networking systems also allow users to create events and to invite their connections, or the general public, to these events. However, social networking system users may have a large number of connections, making it difficult for a user creating an event to comprehensively select connections to invite to an event. For example, a user may have hundreds of connections, making it cumbersome for the user to identify connections to invite to a created event. Additionally, a user organizing an event may be unaware that some of their connections may have an interest in a specific event.